The invention relates to an optical fiber connection module, comprising a housing for accommodating optical fiber connection interfaces, the housing being formed with first fixing means in order to fix the optical fiber connection module on round bars.
Optical fiber connection modules often have a front panel with receptacles for couplings or adapters for accommodating optical fiber pieces on both sides (from the inside and the outside). At least one optical fiber cable is fed at least from the rear side of the connection module and is then split in the interior of the housing, the individual fibers then being inserted with a plug into the rear side of the couplings or adapter (instead of an optical fiber cable a plug can also be provided). The cable feed can also take place via a multifiber plug combination (female plug, adapter, male plug), from which wires with plugs then directly emerge. The problem arises of how the plugs on the rear side of the couplings or adapters are intended to be cleaned since they can only be reached with difficulty.